narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Infobox:Tatsuya
|image name=Tatsuya1.jpg |unnamed character=No |english=to be imperial, dragon |kanji=竜也 |romaji=Tatsuya |species=Human |gender=Male |deceased state=Alive |classification=Jinchūriki~Chisora, Homunculus |nature type=Wind Release, Lightning Release, Metal Release, Yin Release, |Kekkei Genkai=Royugan |affiliations=Sano Mikoto |relationship=Jōshō Hyūga~genetic template, Yomi Uchiha~genetic template, Setsuri Omeno~genetic template |shippuden=No |media=Manga |image=Tatsuya1.jpg }} Tatsuya is the unique creation of Contract::Sano Mikoto with the help of Asakura jutsu. He was created from the genetic template of the revived member of team trinity and blitzkreig Apperance Personaility Tatsuya is a very cold, callous, dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof and indifferent, willing to harm both his comrades and enemies should they ever get in his way. Despite this, he is not particularly violent, despite appearances, and will only fight when provoked. His cold demeanor allows him to stay completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easy surprised or caught off-guard. However, he does not seem to comprehend the trait of fighting against all odds or the very concept of a human heart/emotions. furiated tone. He is also highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical, making surprisingly accurate statements about his opponent's abilities out of deducing previously facts and actions reguarding them. Abilities Taijutsu More then anything Tatsuya takes pride in his skills at hand-to-hand, moreso than his unique ability of chakra control. His movements are agile, swift, and deadly, allowing him to take his opponents off-guard and evade attacks. In his brief fight with a supposed legendary assassin Izuna , he was shown to use hand-to-hand on an experienced level, though the full extent of his abilities have not yet been seen. Berserker Whenever Tatsuya's life is on the verge of sinking into death, or when he is provoked into a rage, he is pushed into the fight-or-flight response. In this state, he will fight more aggressively and recklessly. His strength moderately increases, allowing for more force into his physical attacks. His reflexes are heightened, making it much more difficult to catch him off of his guard. However, he throws away tactics and strategy unconsciously in exchange for brute strength. His partner Kiyomi, after seeing him in the state, commented that his fighting style was similar to that of a raging wild animal. Nature Transformations Kenjutsu His fighting style, in terms of swordplay, mostly involves one-handed combat, which are more precise and elegant. He commonly keeps the other hand free, in order to catch a physical attack (e.g. blade, kunai, fist), or just to simply allow it to rest in his pocket. His attacks are accurate as such that he is able to slice an opponent's limb cleanly without too much effort, if he is able to get under their guard. Curse Mark Impure World Unique Chakra Tatsuya's immense power comes not only from himself, but from the energies surrounding him. His most fearsome and commonly displayed trait is excellent chakra control. His jutsu, as such, rarely required hand seals, but the manipulation of his own chakra and the remnants of it surrounding him. This ability allows him to become flexible to most situations; from shielding himself to using his chakra in offensive bursts and bolts. This unique control of chakra allows him to withstand and even break high-level genjutsu techniques. He is also able to use it in order to enhance the speed of his actions and reactions. Chisora Trivia